


A Tale of Doctor Who: Heroes

by thesolaralchemist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolaralchemist/pseuds/thesolaralchemist





	A Tale of Doctor Who: Heroes

It wasn't often that he wasn't dashing about. Usually he'd be making jokes, babbling on about something no one else would believe was true, or getting their coordinates wrong. But, sometimes, he would be left in the quiet of The T.A.R.D.I.S. to think. Like now for example, Amy and Rory had gone off to bed and he was the only one left awake. Time-Lords only really NEEDED to sleep once every few weeks anyway. As his hands slid across the control panel, and he flicked the occasional switch, he thought about things. He thought about how Susan had begged him not to leave her with David. "Oh, Grandfather, you can't do this!", she'd yelled from outside The T.A.R.D.I.S.' doors. He wanted her to have a normal life, and have a man she could love. It wasn't leaving her that he regretted, no, it was what he'd said to her when he'd left that ate at him on nights like this one. " During all the years I've been taking care of you, you in return have been taking care of me. You are still my grandchild and always will be. But now, you're a woman too. I want you to belong somewhere, to have roots of your own. With David you will be able to find those roots and live normally like any woman should do. Believe me, my dear, your future lies with David and not with a silly old buffer like me. One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. Goodbye, Susan. Goodbye, my dear". He'd left her there, in that alternate reality, promising to return. But, after The War, he couldn't go to those realities anymore. He wished that he could be upset about that. Wished he could curse someone else's name other than his own. But, it was his fault that they were all gone. It was true that there had been no other way, but it didn't make it any easier to live with the fact that he'd been the one to press the big red button that burned every Time-Lord out of existence. "It was for nothing anyway...", he mumbles to himself, flicking a few more switches. The Daleks had lived, more than that, they were now as strong as they had ever been before The War. He thought of the last time he'd spoken to his son. "I don't care if everyone else hates you, Dad, you're still my hero.", he'd told him. Then, suddenly, The Doctor was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a door close. "Doctor?", Amy called. Amelia Pond. Yet another person he'd failed. He promised the stars, and left her for twelve years. Then, he'd shown back up and left her for two more. "Doctor, are you all right?", she asked. The Doctor took a breath, and spun around to face her. "Alright? Of course I'm alright, Pond, I'm the king of alright. There are planets where they sing songs about how alright I am!", He told her, the false smile hurting nearly as bad as his memories. She was in her night gown, he could see, just like the night he'd picked her up. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, and said, "No you're not, stupid." He returned the hug, but asked, "What do you mean, Pond?" "I know you too well, raggedy man, to be fooled that easy.", She replied. "Oh, I see...", he said, his true emotions shining through in his voice. "But that's not how I knew, Doctor. You smiled, but you still had tears runnin' down your face.", she said. That was the night that Amy Pond realized what everyone does eventually: Our heroes aren't able to handle everything alone.


End file.
